


Now That I've Got You, I'll Never Let Go

by SouthsideSerpentPrincess22



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones Friendship, Archie Andrews Feeling Guilty, Archie Andrews Gang Raped, Archie Andrews Needs a Hug, Archie Andrews crying, Archie Andrews raped, Blood and Torture, Bullied Archie Andrews, Bullying, Crying Jughead Jones, Depressed Archie Andrews, Depression, FP Jones II's A+ Parenting, Fred Andrews Feeling Guilty, Gang Rape, Ghoulies, Good Parent FP Jones II, Good Parent Fred Andrews, Guilt, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt Archie Andrews, Hurt Jughead Jones, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jughead Jones Feeling Guilty, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead Jones Tortured, Jughead Jones raped, M/M, Protective FP Jones II, Protective Fred Andrews, Protective Jughead Jones, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Revenge, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Taking Someone's Place as a Prisoner, Taking Someone's Place as a Torture Victim, Torture, Worried FP Jones II, search party, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22
Summary: Archie became friends with some of The Ghoulies while he was In juvie. But not every Ghoulie went to the same jail. On the day Archie leaves Canada and arrives back In Riverdale he never makes It to his house. Some Ghoulies kidnap and rape him In revenge for calling the cops during the street race. In planning that street race Jughead feels responsible and guilty and must save his best friend! He eventually gets Archie out of there taking Archie’s place. When Archie finally makes It back home the last thing Fred expects to hear Is the reason Archie not being home earlier being he was kidnapped and gang raped by Ghoulies. But now they must get Jughead out of there too!
Relationships: Archie Andrews & FP Jones II, Archie Andrews & Fred Andrews, Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones, Archie Andrews & Sweet Pea, Archie Andrews/Kurtz, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, Fred Andrews & Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones/Malachi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Now That I've Got You, I'll Never Let Go

When Archie reached the “Welcome to Riverdale” he sighed taking a moment to collect to himself. But before he could move again someone hit him In the back of the head knocking him out. When he woke up he was naked and In a warehouse. He was lying on a bed with his hands tied to the bed post. He saw three naked Ghoulie men standing by the bed. Archie began to struggle.

Archie: No! Let me go!(Cried)

Ghoulie 1: Aw, are you scared?(Laughed)

Ghoulie 2: It’s his first time with men! We so love It when It’s their first time!

Archie whimpers as Ghoulie 3 grabs Archie's dick with a lubed hand and jerks him off roughly In a vice grip.

Ghoulie 1: Let me see If that hole Is as ready as your cock Is

Archie: No! No please!(Sobbed)

Soon Ghoulie 1’s three fingers probed around roughly, pulling on the rim and pushing Impossibly deep. With another front hole Ghoulie 2 nudged Archie’s legs open wider and fuck his cock Into Archie’s hole Inch by Inch languidly. Archie Inhales sharply. Ghoulie 2’s cock seems to go on forever. Between the probing his Insides slowly and the jerking of his cock Archie wants to sob In a corner. Archie’s mind Is fizzling out like a faulty light bulb. He can’t think about anything, every point of contact on his body feels too much. Then, Ghoulie 3 stops abruptly, wiping his sticky hands on Archie’s thigh.

Archie: Please! Please! Please stop!(Whined)

He didn’t even realize Ghoulie 2 had pulled out until a gush of cum Is spilling out of his hole. Archie let’s out a sob as he feels Ghoulie 2’s dick pushing Into him again. 

Ghoulie 2: That’s It, keep crying ginger boy(Laughed)

Archie’s holes clench down harder than he thinks he has strength for.

Ghoulie 3: He’s so pretty

Ghoulie 2 cums Inside, groaning as he adds to the mess that's slowly dripping down Archie’s legs. Archie doesn't notice, he feels like he Is zoning In and out, his mind floating.

Ghoulie 2: God, he’s amazing

Archie sobs as he cums hard. 

Ghoulie 2: He’s really tight

Archie’s hips jerk. He whines as his hole tightens around Ghoulie 1’s fingers. The feel of thin, long fingers as they wrap snug around his hard cock, stroking slowly. Archie gasps as the cock In him presses up against his prostate. Before Archie cums again, Ghoulie 1’s fingers are pulled out with a ‘pop’ sound, pink rim snapping back Into place. Archie whines with the denial of his orgasm. He feels the hot, lubed head of Ghoulie 1’s cock press up against his front hole. Ghoulie 1 and 2 holds Archie’s soft waist In their hands as they slide In smoothly, his whimper almost embarrassingly loud In the room, at how smooth and tight Archie Is Inside. Ghoulie 1 and 2 pants as they are completely buried, relishing In the heat of Archie’s passage, nails tightening unconsciously on Archie’s waist. Ghoulie 3 moans happily as he suckles the head of Archie’s cock, then bobs his head up and down the length. It only takes one more fluid thrust of Ghoulie 1 and 2’s cocks Into his prostate and Ghoulie 3’s fingers and mouth around his length, and then Archie Is cuming and whimpering. Ghoulie 1 and 2 follow as well, groaning loudly, unable to hold back with the way Archie’s tight holes squeezed and milked around their cocks during his orgasm. Ghoulie 1 and 2 pull out, some white cum oozing out right after. Ghoulie 2 unties Archie’s wrists and wastes no time In getting Archie to sit on his lap, the vocal letting out pretty whimpers which harden the others’ cocks even more, as he’s sunk down onto the wide girth of Ghoulie 2’s cock. Archie Is sat down fully, big hot hands palming at his waist and a wet mouth on his exposed neck. Ghoulie 2 maneuvers them, giving the other members the full pleasure of watching each Inch of his thick cock disappear slowly Into Archie’s smaller body with each thrust, hands pulling apart Archie’s soft thighs for a better view. Archie’s cum oozes and Is pushed out of Archie’s body with every bounce, the squelching sounds and the sight of Ghoulie 2’s cock being coated In white each time Archie Is lifted up are absolutely filthy. Soon, a slow rhythm Is set up, deep grunts coupled with high whines as well as the squelch of lube and wet slapping sounds of skin on skin echoing throughout the room. The other members are watching as Archie Is fucked, eyes wide, cocks out -- the lube Is passed around as they jack off to the sounds of Archie’s begging and the gorgeous display: The gorgeous Inward arch of Archie’s lower back, pale skin shining beautifully with a sheen of sweat under the light, his hips canting back and a tight hole cocking up to get Ghoulie 2’s cock In deeper. Ghoulie 2’s grip forceful on Archie’s hips, hips moving with the fluidity of only a dancer’s, dark cock disappearing fully Inside of Archie’s little body with each hard thrust. Ghoulie 1 walks up behind Archie and presses a careful finger to Archie’s ass and presses In, groans as It pops past the tight muscle Into wet warmth. It’s so hot Inside, so tight. Ghoulie 1 groans, gently pushing another finger In, he can’t fucking wait to fit his cock In there too. Ghoulie 1 manages to add a third finger. Ghoulie 1 pushes a single finger In and hooks It outwards, stretching Archie’s asshole and making room for one more -- Archie gasps. Soon Ghoulie 1 presses the head of his cock Into the tiny space created, and pushes In, pops past Archie’s ass. Archie whimpers softly as Ghoulie 1 pushes an Inch further In. Ghoulie 1 finally manages to fully seat himself Inside. It takes all of Ghoulie 1 to not cum there and then, with how tight It Is. The two of them squeezed Impossibly tight together. They can feel Archie’s holes flutter helplessly where they are stretched around them, trying to adjust to the foreign, first-time stretch. Archie whimpers, breath hitching at the feeling of hot spurts of cum, too much cum, coating his Insides; his own spent cock twitching, limp by his stomach. Ghoulie 1 presses kisses over every Inch of skin he can reach -- the back of Archie’s neck, the skin of his back; before pulling out carefully. Archie whimpers, body jerking with sensitivity with each thrust of Ghoulie 2’s cock against his abused prostate. It’s not long before Ghoulie 2 cums. Ghoulie 2 spills Inside of Archie. Ghoulie 1 licks between his cheeks, finding his ruined asshole. He cries out when Ghoulie 1 presses his tongue In -- It’s an easy slide In, since Archie Is still loose and gaping slightly from the fucking. Ghoulie 1 groans, satisfied, as his tongue flicks In and out of Archie’s body, fucking and eating Archie out, moans at the taste of all that cum loaded Inside.

Archie: N-No ah!(Whimpers)

His hips are canting forward unconsciously, meeting each flick of Ghoulie 1’s tongue, almost riding Ghoulie 1’s face. Archie cums twice already, still whimpering and fucking back onto Ghoulie 1’s tongue and Ghoulie 2’s cock. Archie cries out loudly, shivers as his nipples are sucked on and as his cock Is stroked, as his ass Is licked Into—Archie whimpers as he cums again, just a weak spurt of cum dribbling out over Ghoulie 2’s fingers. Ghoulie 1 pulls away and Archie’s ass Is completely cleaned out, hole glistening a deep pink, shiny with spit. Archie whimpers as Ghoulie 2 pulled him off and laid him on the bed. Archie sobbed and trembled hard and he pulled his body close.

Archie: N-No more! Please n-n-no m-more!(Sobbed hard)

But just as he felt his ass cheeks get spread again he heard gun shots. He just sobbed and trembled as he felt hands on his shoulders.

Jughead: Arch! It’s okay! It’s me! It’s Jug! I’ll get you out of here! But once I do you run! Okay?! The Ghoulies are my responsibility! Run! Tell my dad what happened! He’ll come help me! Everything will be okay! Just grab your clothes and get out of here! I’m going to help you stand! Okay?!

Archie whimpered as Jughead slowly helped him get dressed. Despite how weak he felt he forced himself to run; unseen by anyone but Jughead. Eventually he made It home to see he was alone, knowing his dad was still at work. He collapsed on the couch, hugged his body, and sobbed hard. Eventually he cried himself Into exastion crying himself to sleep. But that afternoon he was woken up by his dad pulling him tight Into his arms. Tears filled Fred’s eyes.

Fred: Archie! You’re home! When did you get here?!

Archie: Sometime today, I don’t remember the time

Fred: Well, the time doesn’t matter. I’m just so relived you’re home!

Suddenly Archie broke down In his dad’s arms crying hard Into Fred’s left shoulder.

Fred: Whoa whoa, son what happened?

Archie: On my way back to Riverdale I was kidnapped by Ghoulies. They…. They gang raped me! Jughead rescued me, but I’m afraid they have him now!

Fred: Oh my god! I’m calling FP!

Meanwhile Jughead was naked and tied to a chair. Malachi held the bloody knife In front of him and licked It. 

Malachi: Delicious

Without hesitation, he drove the sharp metal Into the flesh beneath Jughead’s ribs as It was painstakingly slow to be pushed In.

Jughead: Stop! Stop!(Cried)

Malachi: You rearranged the street race. But Red was the one who called the cops and got us arrested. As much as we hate Serpents especially you, as much as we’re still pissed about your mouth and you not joining us when Tall Boy told you to our beef right now Is with Red. I can leave you with just this Injury and let you go. In return you give Red back to us. Or do you love him that much to take his place and pain for him?

Tears crashed down Jughead’s blood-soaked face and his voice broke. 

Jughead: I love him!

Malachi: Then you must also love pain and torture. We’re going to have some fun Serpent Prince!

Jughead whimpered loudly, tears hot and stinging.

Jughead: Please…d-don’t hurt me or Archie…. Please(Sobbed)

Malachi forced Jughead’s legs apart and quickly coated his fingers In the lobe, tipping some of It down Jughead cock. Malachi pressed two fingers Into Jughead, pumping them In and out of him.

Jughead: Don’t-

Malachi kissed him, hard and sloppy, like he was trying to crawl Inside Jughead. He twisted his fingers making Jughead cry out. 

Malachi: You feel good Serpent Prince. And I just know you taste amazing!(Moaned)

He lowered his head between Jughead’s legs. His tongue darted out, licking around the hole. He fingered Jughead In tandem with his tongue lapping the hole, his mouth caressing the skin. Malachi tongued, pushing over the muscle and tendon, fucking while his fingers opened Jughead roughly. Jughead wept the whole time, unable to stop himself. He begged him to stop until his voice was hoarse. Malachi wrenched his fingers out of Jughead with a painful jerk. He glared at Jughead the whole time then he slicked up his dick with lobe. Malachi pushed Jughead’s legs up, spreading him open so he could see. See the reddened puckered flesh of Jughead’s hole, shining with lobe and open just for him. He pushed Inside Jughead to the hilt. Malachi pushed In deeply, leaning over Jughead as much as he could to kiss him. Jughead was crying quietly and wouldn’t look at him. Malachi grabbed Jughead’s hair and forced his head up to kiss him with bruising force as he cummed In hot bursts Inside the young Serpent. As soon as Malachi pulled out of him and took his lips away Jughead threw up on the floor. Two hours later FP and a search party of Serpents and Jughead’s friends searched for Jughead In the woods; shining their flashlights calling his name. Sweet Pea ran over to a cliff. He saw Jughead laying on the ground; back In his clothes and unconscious.

Sweet Pea: FP over here! I found him!

FP: Everyone stay back!

He shun his flashlight and saw Jughead. He quickly rushed down with Sweet Pea and Toni. They saw he was bleeding from the head not just his chest.

FP: Sweet Pea, start pounding on his chest right now! Toni, use his beanie to stop the bleeding from his head!

Sweet Pea pushed on Jughead’s chest as FP started giving Jughead CPR on the mouth.

FP: Come on Jug! Wake up! Come on Jug! Come on!(Cried)

Jughead flinched awake. He whimpered and trembled In severe pain.

FP: Juggie! Look at me!

Jughead shuddered, letting out a small cry In pain then his body went completely limp.

FP: Son of a bitch! Come on! Jug, stay awake!

Jughead was so weak and he couldn't stay awake or even move the slightest bit on his own. FP quickly picked Jughead up Into his arms and rushed him to the hospital. In the morning Fred found himself alone In his bed. When he walked Into the living room he found Archie sitting on the couch staring out the window. Fred joined him on the couch.

Fred: Hey, what’s wrong?(Voice soft and gentle) 

Archie: I’m fine. I’m just tired.(Lies, trying to make the tears stop)

Fred: Arch, come on, talk to me. I don’t expect you to be fine, not after everything you’ve been through.

That does It, Fred’s words break his last shard of resolve, and he collapses Into his dad’s embrace. 

Archie: I'm scared all of the time. I know there are Ghoulies still out there and I am so afraid that they’ll come back for me, that they’ll finish what they started. Plus I feel so guilty about Jughead! If I never called the cops during that street race Jughead would have never had to come save me! Jughead would have never been tortured and In the hospital!

Fred: No kiddo, you did the right thing. You both would have crashed and died If you didn’t Interfere. No one’s taking you again baby. 

He held him tight 

Fred: We may not have a sheriff right now. But I swear to you Archie, FP and I will tear this town apart until we find the Ghoulie boys who did this to you!

Archie eases back brushing away tears. 

Archie: You’ve been looking?

Fred: FP and I were planning on It when we could. Right now just The Serpents are looking. I didn't want to tell you. I need you to focus on getting better.

He lowered his gaze, shame clouding his eyes

Fred: It’s my fault. I should have fought harder to make you stay. To stop you from going to Canada. You are my responsibility, and I failed to protect you.

Archie: It's not your fault dad. Does FP have any leads?

Fred: Nothing concrete. Is there anything you can remember? I know It's painful, but we're chasing dead ends here, bub.

Archie still doesn’t remember much, only fragmented memories of darkness. There are flickers of faces hovering In the dark. He remembers blinding hot pain, fear choking him, racing through his bloodstream like gasoline. He remembers crying, screams muffled by threads, body quivering from the pain and repressed sobs. He has jagged memories of being undressed. Hands running affectionately over his naked flesh. 

Archie: I remember being In pain and feeling so cold. I was so scared.(Voice unsteady)

Fred cups his face, sweeping away a stray tear

Archie: I’m telling you everything. I don’t remember much. Okay? And I don’t want to remember.

Fred: I understand. Why don’t we order pizza and watch a movie, huh? It's been too quiet and not the same without you around.

Archie: Yeah

Fred smiled, ruffling Archie’s ginger locks. Meanwhile Jughead jumped awake In his hospital bed. He saw his dad asleep In the chair next to the bed.

Jughead: Dad

FP jumped awake

FP: Jug(Squeezed Jughead’s hand)

FP: Don’t worry boy, Archie Is safe and at home healing. Fred Is taking good care of him. You saved him Juggie. You got him out of that hell hole and away from those filthy Ghoulies. I’m proud of you baby. I always am. But If those Ghoulies come after you or Red ever again I’ll kill them myself. I love you sweetheart! I’m always here to help you. I just wish I could help Archie too. He blames himself for you getting tortured. He kept telling me “If I never called the cops during the race The Ghoulies would have never wanted revenge and Jug would have never had to come get me.”

Jughead: I should have seen this coming. I told Archie they would kill him after what he did! Him becoming friends with some of them In juvie doesn’t make a difference! If I had just gotten there sooner-

FP: Jug no, It’s not your fault either. None of what happened Including the race, which had to happen In order to keep The Ghoulies and Tall Boy away. Don’t worry about that race anymore baby boy.

Jughead: I love you daddy I-

FP: Shh son, I love you too. I’m right here Juggie! I’m staying with you all day. Do you need anything? Water? Medicine? 

Jughead: No. I’m just really tired

FP: You get some rest kiddo. You need It. Don’t worry about anything right now. Right now, just worry about getting better.

The next day Archie was forced back Into school and straight Into the SAT’s. But the next thing he knows he’s jumping awake on his couch.

Fred: Easy kiddo

He gently holds him down as Archie struggles to rise

Fred: You need to rest, do you remember what happened?

Archie: I remember being at school. That’s It.

Fred: You had a seizure. Trying to catch up on school after everything that happened Is too much for you. I’m going to talk to Mr. Weatherbee about giving you your own personal tutor. You need help son.(Said calmly)

Archie: I think you should go talk to him now

Fred: Not without someone watching over you. Son, you shouldn’t be alone right. You’re scared, hurting, and terrified. I know I am. I’m not leaving you alone.

Archie collapsed Into his dad’s arms sobbing

Fred: Listen baby, Jughead gets released from the hospital tonight. FP and I were just talking how we think the four of us should go to Pops tonight.

Archie: I…. I don’t want to go anywhere right now daddy

Fred: Sweetheart, I hate seeing you like this. And I don’t know how to make you feel better. What I do know Is you can’t let this fear and guilt run your life Arch. You got to get back out there, keep going. Go for you.

He squeezed Archie’s right shoulder

Fred: Go for both of us

He kissed his forehead then called Sweet Pea. Fred left after Sweet Pea arrived. Sweet Pea sits Archie down at the table and bundles him In a blanket. He pulled up a chair next to him.

Sweet Pea: You with me Red?

Archie just nods. Sweet Pea just makes sure he eats and makes Archie breakfast. He hands Archie a cup of freshly brewed coffee, he Inhales the delicious aroma, sipping the bitter liquid, letting It chase away the cobwebs from his mind. Sweet Pea places an over filled plate of eggs, bacon, toast and a hash brown before him. Archie digs In.

Archie: Thanks. I should go away more often.(Joked)

Sweet Pea smiles gently. But then a paper slips under the front door. Archie gets up to check It out. But sees It’s a letter from Malachi saying he’s the one that hurt Jughead and he’ll still get his turn with Archie. Archie crumbled to the floor. 

Sweet Pea: Andrews, you’re okay

Archie didn’t feel the tears at first or notice that Sweet Pea had moved closer. 

Sweet Pea: You are safe, okay? The Serpents and I won’t let anyone hurt you.

Archie: I know

He steadies himself, breathing out the fear, the grief and coldness that lingers after all this time. Eyes flutter shut, caging the tears. 

Archie: I need to live my life again. I won't let Hiram let alone a bunch of Ghoulies take any more from me.

Strength chases away the grief, courage scatters the fear, filling him with fire, with light. 

Archie: I'll be okay

He will, he will struggle, stumble and fall, but he will be fine. He Is a fighter, he has found peace Inside his soul. He has found happiness once more with his dad and Jughead. He won't let Hiram or The Ghoulies take any of that from him.

Archie: I’m okay(Voice steady and strong) 

Tears drying from eyes that have cried oceans. 

Archie: I’m okay

That night Archie did what his dad said and joined him, Jughead, and FP at Pops. After Pops Jughead and FP went to The Andrews house. Jughead and Archie spent all night talking In Archie’s room.

Archie: Have you had any more problems with The Ghoulies?

Jughead: No, not recently. You’re not still blaming yourself are you?! You saved us from dying In a car crash! I should be thanking you!

Archie: I expect the same of you. You did what you had to do to keep The Serpents safe.

Jughead: We both kept each other safe brother

Soon FP was standing In the doorway

FP: You ready to roll Jugs?

Jughead stood up

Jughead: See you tomorrow

FP put his arm around Jughead’s shoulders and they left. Once home they got Into their PJ’s and crawled Into the bed. FP pulled Jughead Into his arms onto his chest.

FP: I love you sweetheart

Jughead: I love you too daddy

FP laid his head against his sons; gently kissing his forehead. In the morning Archie thought things would get better like he kept telling himself they would. But thanks to a Gargoyle named Kurtz a vicious rumor was going around plus papers of pictures of his rape. The rumor was he only moved to Canada to become a prostitute. That that’s what he was doing the whole time In Canada. Archie was alone In the boys bathroom crying when Kurtz walked over to him.

Kurtz: Like my poster gay boy?(Smirked)

Archie: Leave me alone!(Cried)

Kurtz: Oh, I don’t think so. I made the posters, now I want the real thing!

Five hours later Archie’s tutor Sweet Pea walked Into the bathroom to see Kurtz finishing getting dressed and Archie naked, sobbing, and trembling on the floor.

Sweet Pea: Get away from him you filthy Gargoyle!

Kurtz ran out 

Sweet Pea: Mr. Weatherbee?! Mr. Weatherbee?!(Called loudly)

He rushed over to Archie as Mr. Weatherbee ran Into the bathroom.

Mr. Weatherbee: What happened?!

Tears filled Sweet Pea’s eyes

Sweet Pea: He was raped! Kurtz did It!

Mr. Weatherbee: Stay here with him. I’m going to grab a blanket from the nurse’s office.

He left. Archie scrambled Into Sweet Pea’s arms sobbing hard.

Sweet Pea: I got you Red. I got you.

Mr. Weatherbee ran In and handed Sweet Pea a big blanket. Sweet Pea wrapped Archie In It. He helped Archie stand and walk to Mr. Weatherbee’s office and sat him down In a chair.

Mr. Weatherbee: I’m calling your dad Mr. Andrews

Sweet Pea held Archie the whole time as Mr. Weatherbee made his phone call. Eventually Fred rushed Into the office.

Fred: What’s going on?!

Archie was huddled on Sweet Pea’s lap, face bruised and eyes haunted. 

Mr. Weatherbee: I think you should sit Mr. Andrews 

Fred: Alright

He takes a seat. For a moment Archie thinks he Is dying, It always feels like dying now. But then he regains control of the thunderous thoughts In his head and pulls In a deep, ragged, watery breath. Everyone Is looking at him, his face Is damp with tears. Sweet Pea Is gripping at Archie like a lifeline, and he can only Imagine what Archie Is going through. Archie takes several more deep breaths, trying to stop the trembling and ease the dizziness from his head.

Mr. Weatherbee: Archie, are you alright?

Archie shook his head no

Archie: I think I need some air(Said weakly)

Mr. Weatherbee: I’ll let you go In just a few moments Archie

Sweet Pea: Do we really have to stay here for this? Archie had to tell this story twice now, does he have to really do It a third?

Archie: It’s okay Sweet Pea(Wiped his tears)

Fred: Someone needs to tell me what Is going on(Snapped) 

He looked between Mr. Weatherbee and Sweet Pea 

Fred: Have you been getting bullied Archie?

He sends daggers towards the principle 

Fred: Well?

Mr. Weatherbee: Mr. Andrews, I am afraid what you are about to hear Isn’t going to be easy. Sweet Pea found your son being raped In the bathroom. Plus there are vicious posters and rumors going around saying he’s a prostitute. 

Archie tenses. His dad’s head snaps In his direction, there Is disbelief flickering In his eyes.

Fred: Is that true Arch?(Whispered worriedly)

Sweet Pea wrapped Archie In his arms and vowed to protect him. 

Archie: Yes, I was raped

It’s taking all his self-control to not spiral, to not let the thoughts drag him kicking and screaming Into the dark recesses of his mind where the events of that night he was kidnapped are on replay forever. He trembles, choking back pitiful sobs, Sweet Pea does his best to comfort him. Fred lets out a shaky breath.

Fred: Where Is the kid responsible for this? Tell me Archie.

Archie: I…. I don’t know(Voice quavering)

Mr. Weatherbee: Perhaps you boys should go get some fresh air after all. We’ll finish talking, then you can go home. 

He finally understood this was too much for Archie. Archie doesn’t say thank you or offer another word, he gets to his feet and flees the room, Sweet Pea following quickly at his side. He doesn’t stop until they are outside In the parking lot. Archie’s legs gave In, sending him to the ground, a marionette with its strings cut. Sweet Pea barely manages to grab hold of him before he can collapse to the ground. They sit side by side In the parking lot, leaning against Fred’s truck. They don’t speak, there Is plenty to say, plenty that needs to be told but for now, Archie just wants to breathe, to have a moment free of heartache and spiraling, maddening thoughts. As soon as Fred got home he gave Archie a sleeping pill and tucked him on the couch. But the nap didn’t last long before Archie jumped awake from nightmares about everything that happened.

Fred: Shh baby, everything Is going to be okay 

Archie: It doesn’t feel like It. I feel like I am drowning. It hurts to breathe. I feel so sick I can’t eat, and I can’t stop feeling afraid. I don’t know how to turn It off or make the nightmares stop.

He bows his head, hiding the tears, biting lips to repress sobs

Fred: Hey, come here

Fred opens his arms, Archie crawls Into the embrace, burying his face In his dad’s right shoulder, breathing In the familiar scent.

Fred: I’ve got you. You’re safe, It’s over.

Archie: It’s not though. It’s never going to be over.(Sobbed) 

In this dark moment he was sure It would never end, that Ice and fear would not thaw from his veins, that the despair and grief would not leave his lungs, forever would stretch on and time would not heal these wounds. The darkness was surrounding, pulling him down Into Its murky depths, where It whispered, where It promised an escape. Drown, give up, give In and It might all go away. Stay, swim, stand and fight for another day and It might get better. He didn’t know which way to turn, sink or swim, rise or fall, the coming days he’d find the path he wished to take, for today he will float In the In-between, wait to see If there Is an ember, a glimmer of hope or If there Is just more darkness.

Fred: I am here If you need to talk

Archie: Thanks dad

He’s drowning and knowing who raped him didn’t give him a lifeline, It just made him sink deeper. Maybe he’ll hide under the covers, scream Into a pillow until his lungs burn, and his throat Is In shreds. Perhaps he’ll take the pill bottle from the nightstand and swallow them down until he can’t feel a thing until his heart doesn’t beat and his lungs can’t draw In any more air. The thought terrifies him, It rises from the darkness and leaves him paralyzed, trapped In panic and completely unaware of the ugly sobs climbing up his throat and filling the living room. It’s not until he feels his dad’s arms wrap around him tighter, holding him closer, chasing away the ever-present chill that he realises he Is crying. Sobbing “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry” Into his dad’s chest, gasping for air and clutching at him tight. His dad hushes him, keeps him safe In his embrace until the sobs have subsided to pitiful hiccups. Fred finally eases back, holding him at arm’s length, Archie looks away, still so afraid. 

Fred: Look at me Archie 

He obeys 

Fred: You don’t need to be sorry, this Isn’t your fault, you hear me?

Archie: But It Is. I am sorry I am not strong enough. That I let you down.

Fred: Arch, you haven’t let me down. This Is killing me Arch. I don’t know what to do or how to make you better.

Archie: I just need you. That’s It. I just need you.(Whispered)

Fred sagged against the couch, Archie moved closer. Head pillowed on his dad’s left shoulder and soft fingers lacing through his dad’s ones. They sat quietly, Archie trying to push the darkness out. They should curl up on the couch and watch a movie or some boring daytime TV to pass the time, to chase away the sorrow In their souls but the unanswered question still hangs In the air. So he makes the first move, getting ready to rip the Band-Aid off. 

Archie: Dad, I know who raped me(Voice quiet and the words broken, jagged, letters bubbling up his throat)

Fred tensed, breath held for a moment too long, rushing out a little too fast. 

Fred: Who was It Archie?

Closing his eyes, taking a deep breath, Archie said, the name tasting of earth and copper on his tongue.

Archie: A Gargoyle student named Kurtz

Soon there was a knock on the door. Fred opened It to see Jughead.

Jughead: Sweet Pea told me what happened. Is he going to be okay?

Jughead looked at Fred, searching his eyes for a flicker of hope, a sign that Archie would be alright In the end, he didn’t like what he found reflected there.

Fred: I want to say yes

Fred leaned heavily against the door, eyes moving past Jughead to the space where Archie had just stood 

Fred: But I honestly don’t know

Jughead: I won’t let him drown

Determination sears In his blood, beats In his heart

Jughead: I won’t give up on him! 

He won’t, he can’t step back and watch his best friend self-destruct. 

Jughead: We have to get him through this; we have to fight for him when he can’t fight for himself. He’s my best friend, and I have failed him enough, I’m not going to lose him to this.

Fred: Your loyalty has always been one of my favorite things about you, Jug. 

Fred’s lips quirked Into a small, fleeting smile. 

Fred: I want to stand here and tell you that we’ll be enough to get him through this that you can save him with your friendship and that stupidly big heart of yours, but this Is bigger than us both. We don’t know the first thing he’s going through.

He sighed sadly

Fred: I’m going to go back and try to settle him down. Thank you Jughead. Thank you so much for everything. Always.

As Jughead left Fred went back to his boy. He sat on the couch and pulled his crying baby boy onto his lap; running his fingers through Archie’s hair.

Fred: Hey shh. It’s alright. I’m right here, sweetheart I’m right here.

He left a long kiss on his forehead


End file.
